Winx Club - Episode 212
Truth or Dare (T'''ogether for Victory in the Italian Version) Is the twelfth episode of the Second Season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode begins with Miss Faragonda holding a special class about Convergence. After the class Bloom, Stella and Musa meet Jared, a boy from Red Fountain who was set up on a date with Musa by Stella. Musa was not happy about it until she heard that he was the editor of the "Red Fountain Sentinal" (his school's newspaper) and instead of a date, they should hang out so he could interview Musa. After the hangout moment Musa scolds Stella for setting her up with a guy without asking for permission. Meanwhile in Shadowhaunt Stormy informs Lord Darkar it was Darcy's birthday today and, as a present, she wants him to send her to Alfea and wreak some havoc. Darkar approves of this. At the convergence class Flora and Tecna were partnered up but their convergence didn't work. Neither did Layla and Musa's nor Stella and Bloom's. So, for a surprise, Miss Faragonda has the girls go through a special test in the Magical Reality Chamber. Stella had an idea on how to get the girls to bond better: have a slumber party. But when she accidentally said "five of us", which inadvertently excluded Layla, Layla bursts into tears and ran out the door. Musa went to comfort Layla and she gladly accepted her invitation to Stella's slumber party. Back at Red Fountain Darcy hypnotizes Jared with a magic crystal. That night Stella told a story from the days of her youth: her first crush, unfortunately it didn't end the way she wanted it. In the MRC (Magical Reality Chamber), Darcy channeled her power through Jared and sabotaged it. The next day the winx girls began their convergence test. Unfortunately the test didn't go as planned thanks to Darcy's meddling. The Winx had to fight a giant monster by making a titan of their own and each of the girls put a power into it: Layla made the body, Flora gave it support, Tecna gave it brainpower, Stella gave it sight, Bloom gave it a will to fight, and Musa gave it the ability to speak. The girls learned convergence and passed with flying colors. Jared apologizes to Musa for wrecking their test and Musa forgives him because it wasn't his fault. After that The Winx congratulate themselves for being an awesome team. Major Events *The Winx learn about Convergence. *Stella tells a story from her childhood. *Darcy gets her second Solo mission on her birthday. Debuts *Jared Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Layla *Tecna *Musa *Jared *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lord Darkar *Miss Faragonda *Professor Palladium *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff Trivia *Both the Italian air date of this episode and the 4kids air date are exactly 6 months apart from each other. *In the winx.tv blogs everybody believed that the american air date of this episode was Darcy's birthday. *Except for her laughter, Icy didn't have any lines in this episode. *This is the second time Darcy went solo. *In the Rai version Jared was tied up with rope. In the 4kids version, he was bound by a magic hula hoop. *In the RAI version, Layla ran off crying when Stella accidentally forgets to include her ("With the '''five of us..."), and Musa berates her for the slip-up. *In RAI, Layla makes a mock story theorizing how Stella and Brandon got together. *The way the Winx's titan punched her hand into the monster's body to grab the exit code is similar to that of Kano's heart pull fatality in Mortal Kombat. *The 4kids version cut out the part when Stella tried to open the box with force. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Wayne Grayson = Jared Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy (Evil laugh), Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Quotes "DON'T BE RUDE!" {C - Tune after she beans Kiko with her parasol. Miss Faragonda: "And where is your project?" {C Bloom: "It didn't work." '' {C '''Stella:' "We were gonna combine fire and sunlight but..." {C Bloom: "But then we got into a big argument about how to do it." Tecna: "Professor, why not shut the chamber off?" {C Paladium: "If I shut it off, then everything in the chamber will disappear, and that includes you." Stella: "Do you know how I got together with my Brandon?" Layla: "Hah! Let me guess! *dresses as 'Brandon' and speaks in a lowered voice* Hey girls! I'm the best fighter in the world and the best looking guy in Magix! Who wants to be my girlfriend? *normally* And you just fell at his feet!" Stella: "Actually, HE fell at MY feet!" - RAI. Layla '''plays as '''Brandon Bloom: "Layla! You're the foundation! *Layla makes the substance* Layla, it has to be bigger! *Layla gets nailed and the blob figure loses structure*" Stella: "Layla!" Flora: "Uh-oh! It needs some kind of skeletal support! Bearing Branches!" *give blob a make-shift skeleton and makes a titan, but gets knocked aside* Tecna: "It needs a brain! Central Processor! Creature! Hurry! Stand up!" *gives titan a brain, which then walks about aimlessly* Bloom: "Stella! It can't see anything!" Stella: "Sun Vision!" *gives titan sight* Palledium: "It can't fight without a will of its own!" Musa: "The monster's gonna destroy it!" Bloom: '''"My turn! Flame of Life!" *gives titan a will to fight* '''Tecna: "Oh no!" *titan fights off virus* Bloom: "Yes! She's full of life now!" Tecna: "Anything broken?" Layla: "Mmmm..." Flora: "I'm okay..." Bloom: *to titan* "Listen, you've got to get the light the monster swallowed!" Palledium: '''"Girls, defeating the monster is not enough! Your creature has to say 'derimei ilussiamen' to open the exit!" '''Musa: "Soundscreen, Power of Words!" *gives titan a voice* Bloom: "Everybody ready?" 'All: '"Derimei ilussiamen! Derimei ilussiamen!" - RAI Winx girls creating the titan. Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids